Emily Black
by Akira-san
Summary: Sirius Black a une fille. Elle n'a pas encore un an lorsqu'il est enfermé à Azkaban. Les Weasley s'occupent de la petite, mais elle devra vivre avec le fait que son père est un meurtrier...
1. Un nouveau membre pour les Weasley

**Chapitre 1: Un nouveau membre pour les Weasley**

-C'est terrible, Albus... Comment peut-il avoir laissé sa fille ainsi?

-Je l'ignore moi-même, Minerva... Tout cela est si soudain...

-Qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle? Je sais que Remus Lupin est son parrain, mais il a lui-même affirmé qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'elle à cause de moyens finançiers. Il faut une famille qui acceptera qu'il vienne passer plusieurs heures par jour avec elle...

-Nous trouverons, ma chère Minerva... Nous trouverons...

Soudainement illuminée, elle ajouta discrètement:

-Une famille qui a déjà l'expérience avec les enfants...

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Seront-ils d'accord pour l'accueillir malgré toute leur famille? Ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'argent, eux non plus... Et peut-être qu'une pension du Ministère... Oui, cela me semble bien...

Minerva souria.

-Ils y arriveront très bien, j'en suis certaine.

-Je ferai venir Arthur demain à Poudlard. Je lui expliquerai tout.

-Je m'occuperai d'elle jusqu'à demain.

-Bien.

Il lui passa l'enfant endormie.

-Bonne nuit, Minerva.

-Bonne nuit, Albus.

Et les deux sorciers disparurent, laissant la maison vide et sans habitant.

oOo

-Vous vouliez me voir, Albus? s'enquit Arthur en prenant place dans une des chaises devant le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard.

-Tout à fait, Arthur. Voyez-vous, sans doute avez-vous eu vent de la tragédie de Monsieur Pettigrew et de Monsieur Black...

Arthur blêmit.

-Oui, enfin, comme tout le monde...

-Et il s'avère que Monsieur Black avait une fille, et qu'il l'élevait seule, mes recherches confirmant que sa mère était morte en la mettant au monde.

-Ce monstre élevait une enfant? s'emporta Arthur.

-Oui, mais là n'est pas la question. Minerva!

La dame âgée entra dans le bureau avec, ce qu'Arthur reconnut, comme un bébé dans ses bras. Elle semblait du même âge que Ron, qui allait atteindre sa première année dans quelques mois.

-Il s'avère que cette enfant, Emily Black de son nom, n'a plus personne. Oui, nous avons bien sûr pensés à Monsieur Lupin, étant son parrain, mais il a lui-même refusé, par manque financier. Il faut également que la nouvelle famille l'élève en acceptant que ledit Monsieur Lupin vienne passer du temps avec elle autant qu'il est possible de le faire. De plus, elle devra être élevée en ayant connaissance de la triste et terrible histoire de son père.

-Et vous avez pensé à nous? demanda Arthur, fasciné par les yeux de la petite qui le regardait.

-Oui, et si vous acceptiez, une pension de cent gallions par mois vous serait accordée, pour vous aider à vous occuper de toute votre famille.

-Et vous ne l'offrez pas à Remus? s'étonna-t-il.

-Pour que la pension s'applique, il faut avoir au minimum quatre enfants et un parent à la maison, Arthur.

-De toute manière, vous n'aviez pas besoin de rajouter l'argent, mon choix est déjà fait, coupa Arthur en prenant délicatement Emily dans ses bras.

-Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, souria Albus. Pour les derniers détails, le coffre de l'enfant est le 709, les biens de son père étant de nature tous donnés à son héritière. Elle est née le 13 décembre, elle devrait avoir un an, donc, dans quatre mois. Que pourrais-je... Ah, oui! Sans aucun doute, elle sera une sorcière, ses yeux le démontrent. Elle attirera peut-être quelques regards, mais servez-leur l'explication que vous voudrez et élevez-là avec amour.

-Ce sera fait, Albus, promit Arthur.

-Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez y aller.

Arthur les salua tous les deux, se dirigea vers la cheminée et disparut dans un éclat de lumière.

oOo

-Alors, Arthur, que voulait-il te... Oh mon dieu!

Molly laissa tomber ses assiettes et se dirigea vers son mari qui tenait une petite fille dans ses bras.

-Il s'agit d'Emily Black. Elle est seule au monde, et Albus a pensé que nous pourrions l'élever.

-On va être un peu plus serrés, avec la venue de deux nouveaux enfants, mais on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

-Oh, ce sera moins difficile qu'on l'imagine, Molly. Le Ministère va nous fournir une pension de cent gallions par mois, annonça Arthur comme si c'était la chose la plus banale du monde, berçant doucement la petite dans ses bras.

-Cent... cent...

Puis, elle secoua la tête et observa sa nouvelle fille. Arthur lui répéta tout ce qu'Albus lui avait dit.

-Pauvre Remus... Il sera bienvenu ici autant de fois qu'il le souhaite! Elle a bien le droit de vivre une enfance normale, après ce que son père a fait...

À ces mots, elle ouvrit les yeux. Molly resta stupéfaite devant ses yeux. Le visage d'Emily était très bien dessiné, très beau, ses cheveux noirs formaient une touffe sur sa tête et ses yeux... ses yeux étaient d'un violet exceptionnel, preuve qu'une grande magie dormait en elle.

-Elle sera une grande sorcière, j'en suis certaine... Quel âge a-t-elle?

-Elle va avoir un an le 13 décembre.

-Quelques mois de plus que Ron... Nous les élèverons comme jumeaux, dans ce cas.

Elle tendit les bras et serra la petite fille contre son cœur. Même enceinte, elle prendrait soin de tous ses enfants également. Et elle pourrait les gâter encore plus, maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre du côté financier.

-Bienvenue dans la famille, Emily Black.


	2. Onze ans plus tard

_Pauline, merci beaucoup! Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes! =)_

_Et Milmo Sampitairnel, merci du commentaire, je me suis forcée pour ne pas trop dire les mêmes choses, j'espère que ce sera mieux ^^'_

**Chapitre 2: Onze ans plus tard**

-Maman! Fred et George ont changés le hibou en mouchoir!

-Même pas vrai!

-C'est Percy!

-On ne peut pas voir un peu de silence, ici? J'essaie de travailler, moi!

-Calme-toi, on est en vacances!

-Ouais, il a raison! Relaxe, mon vieux!

-Maman, je ne trouve plus mon chandail!

-Et tu n'aurais pas vu ma robe, par hasard?

Voilà à quoi ressemblait une journée normale chez les Weasley. Molly ne regrettait en rien sa famille, surtout qu'ils vivaient un peu mieux depuis la mise en oeuvre de la pension. Arthur n'avait plus besoin de travailler des heures de fou pour subvenir au besoin de sa famille. Ils avaient une vie normale... enfin, presque.

-À table, allez!

Les huit enfants s'installèrent à toute vitesse. C'était la phrase magique!

En voyant Emily et ses grands yeux mauves, Molly se rappela l'incident qui s'était passé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait cherché à savoir pourquoi elle ne s'appelait pas Weasley comme le reste de la famille. Il avait été temps de lui annoncer, maintenant qu'elle était assez âgée et qu'elle rentrerait à Poudlard en septembre. Ils lui avaient calmement expliqués qui était Sirius, ce qu'il avait fait, pourquoi Remus ne l'avait pas prise sous son aile et pourquoi eux, ils l'avaient fait. Elle s'était blottie contre ses parents en répondant:

-Vous serez toujours ma famille, peu importe ce qui se passera.

Les yeux humides, ils avaient répliqués:

-Et tu seras toujours notre petite fille.

Maintenant, elle semblait bien le vivre. Pour elle, rien n'avait changé. Elle adorait chacun de ses frères et sœurs, et vice-versa.

-Remus vient aujourd'hui, nous irons tous sur le Chemin de Traverse, annonça Molly.

Les enfants crièrent de joie. Bill et Charlie étant d'accord pour aider Molly à s'occuper des plus jeunes, ils se rendirent tous au Chaudron Baveur.

-Alors, on ne me dit pas bonjour? s'enquit Remus Lupin, qui les attendait.

-Remus! s'écria Emily en sautant dans ses bras.

Il ria. Il n'aurait jamais pu lui offrir une enfance meilleure que celle qu'elle venait de passer. Et il avait eu tout le loisir de la voir grandir. N'était-ce pas merveilleux?

-Bon, on se sépare, on se retrouve ici dans deux heures!

-À tout à l'heure! s'écria Emily en agitant frénétiquement la main.

Et elle s'éloigna avec son parrain, gardant une main dans la sienne.

-Alors, du nouveau? s'enquit-il, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle se rembrunit.

-Je sais maintenant qui est et ce qu'a fait mon père.

Remus s'arrêta et jeta un regard vers Emily qui l'étreignait à lui couper le souffle.

-J'ai su qu'ils étaient tous tes meilleurs amis... C'est terrible... Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'un homme rejoigne Voldemort...

-Tu es capable de prononcer son nom?

-Il ne faut pas avoir peur d'un nom, Remy..., lui dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

-Tu as bien raison, alors, on continue notre chemin?

-Oui!

Après un détour chez Gringotts où elle puisa dans son coffre assez d'argent pour tenir un an, ils firent le tour des boutiques, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant celle de Quidditch. Un nouveau balai était sur le marché. Le Nimbus 2000. Elle était comme son vrai père ; une mordue des balais et du Quidditch. Il lui proposa d'entrer. Elle retint un cri de joie. Bien sûr, les premières années n'avaient pas le droit d'avoir de balai, mais Remus lui paya avec bonté _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Elle serra le livre contre son coeur, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose qui lui rappellerait son parrain pour l'année. Ils mangèrent une glaçe et finirent par les baguettes. Excitée, elle entra et se posta au comptoir.

-Ah, monsieur Lupin! Et miss Black, je présume! Quel plaisir de vous recevoir! s'écria Ollivander. Une première baguette?

-Oui! répondit avec fascination la petite fille.

-Hum... voyons voir...

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il chercha à travers ses étagères et revint avec une boîte. Il lui tendit la baguette.

-26 cm, bois de cerisier, plume de Phénix.

Le lycanthrope tiqua au nom du Phénix. Ces baguettes étaient si rares! Mais il su que ce serait la sienne lorsque des étincelles argentées s'envolèrent dans les airs. Ils payèrent et sortirent.

-J'ai pensé, commença-t-il alors que la petite fixait avec fascination sa baguette, que tu voudrais avoir un animal...

Elle releva la tête.

-Pour vrai?

-Allez, viens, pour vrai!

Elle sauta de joie et ils arrivèrent à l'animalerie. Il y avait une grande foule, aujourd'hui, et en se frayant un chemin, ils arrivèrent à voir l'objet de tant de convoitises ; un véritable Phénix. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient là, accompagnés de Bill.

-Hey! Emily!

Mais elle était trop fascinée par l'oiseau pour aller les rejoindre. Elle s'avança. L'oiseau croisa son regard. Elle le soutint, sentant qu'il lisait au fond de son âme. Le vendeur se tuait à expliquer:

-L'oiseau n'est pas à acheter. Il choisira son maître, c'est ainsi que fonctionne les Phénix.

Murmures de déception parmit la foule qui était là depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne serait le maître de ce magnifique oiseau. Et, soudainement, le Phénix prit son envol. Suivis par les regards de tout le monde, il voleta légèrement en cercles et se posa dans les bras d'Emily, sous les regards bouche bée de ses frères et de Remus. Aussitôt, une douce chaleur se répandit en elle, semblable à celle qu'elle avait éprouvée lorsqu'elle avait choisie sa baguette. Elle su d'instinct qu'elle aurait un compagnon fidèle et qui serait là toute sa vie.

-Et bien, souria le vendeur, enfin heureux de ne plus avoir l'oiseau, vous pouvez vous disperser, il n'y a plus rien à voir! À moins que vous ne désiriez un bel hibou grand-duc!

La moitié se dispersa, pendant qu'Emily déposait discrètement une petite somme sur le bureau du vendeur sous l'œil fier de son parrain.

-Voler, c'est très mal, même lorsqu'il choisit son maître, répondit la petite fille.

Ses trois frères s'approchèrent en courant.

-Chanceuse! Comment tu l'appelles?

Un nom s'imposa à son esprit.

-Ariann!

L'oiseau roucoula de bonheur et se lova dans son cou. Rouge et or, il avait fière allure.

-Bon, je crois que tu as ce qu'il te fallait, souria Remus. Je te l'aurais bien payé, mais vu les circonstances...

-Merci, Remus, répondit-elle quand même. Tu n'as pas besoin de payer pour que je t'aime, tu le sais bien!

-Je n'en ai aucun doute! Allez, venez, vous trois, on va aller rejoindre les autres!

Et, sous les regards de jalousie, ils se dirigèrent vers le Chaudron Baveur. Toute la famille Weasley se ramassa autours d'Emily pour voir le Phénix.

-Il t'a vraiment choisi?

-Woah, c'est trop cool!

-J'en reviens pas...

Remus avoua à Molly:

-J'allais lui acheter un hibou, mais vu ce qui s'est passé, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire, souria-t-il.

Elle lui souria chaleureusement.

-Vous êtes vraiment un bon parrain pour elle. Elle n'aurait pu tomber sur mieux que vous.

Il se sentit rougir.

-Vous voulez dîner, ce soir, à la maison?

-Et bien, je ne sais trop...

-Allez, dit oui! s'écria Emily.

Devant son regard de chien battu, il accepta. Sirius avait le même regard, avant... Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment ni l'endroit pour penser à ça!

Le meurtrier payait déjà suffisamment pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pas la peine de rajouter sa propre colère alors qu'il était entouré d'une bande d'enfants heureux et excités!


	3. Poudlard

_malefoyforever : Merci beaucoup! Ça fait plaisir à entendre! :)_

_Pour tout le monde, désolée que la suite fut si longue à poster, elle était déjà écrite (j'essaie d'avoir un chapitre en avance) mais je suis en plein déménagement pour l'école et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps dernièrement. Mes études commencent lundi, et je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer à écrire. :)_

_En espérant que ça vous plaise!_

Chapitre 3: Poudlard

Le château était immense. Ça, tous purent le constater. Le lac aussi, d'ailleurs. La traversée en bateau prit un bon moment. Installée avec Ron et Harry, le jeune Survivant qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le train, Emily observait avec de grands yeux ce qui se passait autours d'elle. Les bateaux avançaient tous seuls, et Poudlard se rapprochait de plus en plus. À l'entrée, une femme âgée avec un air sévère les attendaient.

-Les premières années, suivez-moi! En rang, et en silence!

Excités et nerveux, ils s'exécutèrent. Ils découvrirent la Grande Salle, là où tout le monde mangeait ou travaillait. Le plafond semblait ne pas exister, car la voûte céleste y étincelait de mille feux. Les jeunes futurs élèves s'arrêtèrent au bout de l'allée centrale. McGonagall s'avança et prit place aux côtés d'un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau usé.

-Lorsque je nommerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et je placerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête! Il annoncera votre maison, soit Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard, et vous irez rejoindre la table qui sera vôtre jusqu'à la fin de vos études. Abbot, Hannah!

Une jeune fille timide s'avança et s'installa sur le tabouret. Le chapeau fut placé sur sa tête et aussitôt s'anima. Après quelques secondes où personne n'entendait ce qu'il marmonnait, il cria haut et fort:

-POUSOUFFLE!

Soulagée, Hannah se dirigea vers la table qui l'accueillit avec des cris et des applaudissements.

-Black, Emily!

Tous les Weasley dans la salle se figèrent, comme Harry, qui avait eu le temps de se lier d'amitié avec les deux faux jumeaux. Elle s'avança et, une fois le Choixpeau sur sa tête, elle put clairement entendre ce qu'il marmonnait.

-Ah, une Black! Et la fille de Sirius, en plus! Définitivement, tu n'as pas ta place à Serpentard, comme le reste des Black! Non, plutôt comme ton père... GRYFFONDOR!

Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la table des Rouge et Or et s'installa entre Fred et George. Percy la félicita, alors que la cérémonie continuait. Après Susan Bones, Terry Boot et plusieurs autres, vint le tour d'Hermione Granger, une jeune fille qu'ils avaient eu le temps d'apercevoir dans le train. Elle fut elle aussi envoyée à Gryffondor, comme Neville Londubat, un garçon maladroit. Drago Malefoy, sans surprise, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Emily connaissait bien la réputation de la famille de Sang-Pur pour avoir grandie avec les Weasley.

Et ce fut le tour d'Harry Potter. Malgré les murmures dans la salle, il s'avança courageusement vers le vieux chapeau. Celui-ci sembla hésiter longtemps, mais finit par crier:

-GRYFFONDOR!

Pendant que les lions scandaient son nom, Emily le félicita, certaine qu'ils deviendraient amis bientôt.

Et, finalement, Ron, comme tous les Weasley, fut envoyé à Gryffondor, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emily et de ses frères.

oOo

-Poudlard, c'est trop génial, soupira Emily en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le début des cours. Ariann, perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre, roucoula doucement. Il avait attiré bien des regards, mais maintenant, tout le monde était occupé à se préparer pour la nuit. Pourquoi l'avait-il choisie, elle? Et pas un autre? Elle fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts et observa l'oiseau.

-Est-ce que ce serait sa plume ou...

Elle soupira, laissant sa question sans réponse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre! Elle enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les chaudes couvertures de son lit. Ariann voleta jusqu'à elle et se lova dans son cou. Elle le caressa et s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Minerva McGonagall, la Directrice de leur maison, leur distribua les emplois du temps. La première journée consistait en Métamorphose, Potions, Sortilèges et Vol. Enfin, elle allait apprendre à voler toute seule! Ses parents lui avaient clairement interdit d'utiliser un balai seule avant d'apprendre à voler à l'école. Elle avait bien essayé d'en dérober un dans le cabanon, mais quand elle avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte, une voix qui servait d'alarme s'était mise à hurler au vol. Elle avait décidé d'attendre Charlie avant de réessayer.

Quelques minutes avant la cloche annonçant le début du cours, elle décida de s'y rendre.

-Tu pars tout de suite? s'étonna Ron. Il n'y a rien qui presse!

-Vous êtes encore en train de manger, vous deux?

Harry releva la tête, surpris d'être visé. Emily soupira.

-Des gouffres sans fond, vraiment. Et en passant, dans deux minutes, le cours commence.

Ron s'étouffa. Elle les quitta, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle avait très hâte au cours de Métamorphose. Voir ses frères âgés métamorphoser des choses à la maison l'avait toujours fascinée.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Ron et Harry arrivèrent en retard. Humiliés, ils s'installèrent à l'avant.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, la Directrice de Gryffondor leur expliqua que ce n'était pas une matière à prendre à la légère. La Métamorphose était quelque chose de très dangereux lorsqu'elle n'était pas maitrisée. Elle ordonna à tout le monde d'écrire les dangers de la Métamorphose pour le prochain cours.

-Déjà des devoirs? se plaignit Ron.

-Attends de voir Potions, ria Fred. Rogue déteste les Gryffondors! Bonne chance pour qu'il ne vous enlève pas des points!

-Au premier cours? s'étonna Emily.

George souffla à son oreille:

-Bonne chance tout cours, petite soeur!

Et ils s'en allèrent en riant.

Et ils constatèrent que oui, Rogue détestait les Gryffondors. Il posa quelques questions à Harry qui, n'ayant pas ouvert une seule fois son livre de Potions, fut dans l'incapacité de répondre.

-La célébrité ne fait pas tout, on dirait.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent, s'attirant un regard noir des lions. Hermione, la main désespérément levée, n'eut pas plus d'attention que si elle n'avait pas été là. Puis, il se dirigea vers Emily.

-Miss Black, donc?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui. Comme tous ceux et celles avant lui, il resta figé par ses yeux d'une couleur peu naturelle. Il reprit ses esprits et demanda:

-Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise, miss Black?

Il l'observait avec un dédain évident.

-Un somnifère très puissant qui a le nom de Goutte du Mort vivant, Professeur.

Il continua de l'observer.

-Où iriez-vous pour me rapporter un bézoard?

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, Professeur.

-Et la différence entre le Napel et le Tue-Loup?

-C'est la même plante connue sous le nom d'Aconit.

Tous les élèves l'observèrent, attendant la réaction du Professeur de Potions. Lui semblait attendre une explication de la part de la fille de l'un de ses pires ennemis.

-Moi, j'ouvre mes livres, Professeur.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Harry.

-Cinq points pour Gryffondor, dans ce cas, prononça-t-il avec une grimace. Suivez les instructions au tableau, nous commençons.

oOo

-J'en reviens toujours pas! Tu as vraiment ouvert tes livres? demanda Ron une énième fois.

-Oui. Mais ça, c'était dans les trois premières pages. Je n'ai pas lu le reste, Percy m'a demandé de faire poster une lettre avec Ariann et j'ai oublié de continuer. Et reviens-en, ça fait trois heures que tu me poses la même question!

Le cours de Sortilèges étant finit, Gryffondors et Serpentards se dirigeaient vers le terrain extérieur, prêts à faire voler leurs balais.

-Dites... Est-ce que c'est difficile, de voler? demanda Harry, visiblement inquiet et excité à la fois.

-Pas vraiment. Maman n'a jamais voulu que je le fasse seul, mais avec Charlie, il me laissait le contrôler. Tu vas voir, ça vient tout seul.

Hermione semblait très nerveuse. Probablement l'une des choses qui ne s'apprenaient pas dans les livres!

-Allez, en rang! Placez-vous aux côtés d'un balai. Vite! Voilà. Je suis madame Bibine, et je suis Arbitre de Quidditch. Des questions?

-Non, madame Bibine, répondirent tous les élèves d'une seule voix.

-Bien! Tout d'abord, tendez votre main au-dessus du balai et crier bien fort ; Hop! Le balai devrait venir à votre main. Vous avez le contrôle, pas le balai. Ensuite, lors de mon coup de sifflet, vous planerez quelques instants dans les airs et vous inclinerez le manche pour vous poser en douceur, c'est bien clair? Allez, c'est parti!

-Hop!

Harry vit avec satisfaction son balai venir à sa main. Il le serra avec force. Emily, à ses côtés, était fière, ayant réussi. Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. Hermione semblait avoir de la difficulté, comme une bonne partie de la classe. Une fois que tous furent sur leurs balais, Bibine se prépara à donner son coup de sifflet.

-3... 2... Monsieur Londubat, mais que faites-vous?

Il s'élevait dans les airs, paniqué.

-Je... Je ne le contrôle pas!

-Redescendez immédiatement au sol!

-Je... Je ne...

Il hurla quand le balais s'éleva et fonça à toute vitesse vers le château. Tous les élèves le suivirent du regard, inquiets. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Neville tomba. Un bras cassé. Bibine se redressa.

-Je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Si je reviens et voit l'un d'entre vous dans les airs, il sera expulsé avant d'avoir pu prononcer le mot Quidditch.

Drago Malefoy se pencha avec un sourire mesquin et ramassa quelque chose au sol.

-Cet idiot de Neville. Il aurait pu utiliser son Rapelletout pour se souvenir de garder les pieds au sol!

-Redonne-ça, Malefoy, ça ne t'appartient pas, ordonna Harry avec un courage qui le surprenait lui-même.

-Ah oui? Alors, viens le chercher!

-Harry, non! Tu sais ce qu'a dit Madame Bibine! s'écria Hermione.

Mais il s'envola quand même, suivant Drago qui semblait avoir un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique. Emily soupira, enfourcha son balai et s'envola à sa suite.

-Non! s'écria Ron, inquiet pour sa soeur.

Emily arriva au niveau des deux ennemis.

-Malefoy, lâche-ça, tu n'as rien à te rappeler, ta tête est trop petite pour ça!

-Comment oses-tu...

Il fonça vers elle, l'obligeant à faire un tonneau monstre pour l'éviter.

-C'est à ça que vous voulez jouer, hein? ria-t-il. Alors allez chercher!

Il lança la boule de toutes ses forces. Harry et Emily se lancèrent à sa suite avec toute la force de leurs balais. Ils la touchèrent en même temps, mais ce fut lui qui l'attrapa. Ils tournèrent brusquement pour ne pas s'écraser dans la fenêtre.

-Pas mal, sourit-elle.

-Toi non plus!

Ils revirent au terrain, où ils furent acclamés par les Gryffondors.

-Vous êtes géniaux!

-C'était débile!

-Et...

-Monsieur Potter! Miss Black!

Ils se figèrent. McGonagall arrivait à grands pas, un air furieux sur son visage.

-Suivez-moi, vous deux!

Ils délaissèrent leurs balais et suivirent tête baissée la vieille dame. Une fois dans le château, elle alla frapper à une porte et demanda:

-Puis-je vous emprunter Dubois un instant, Professeur?

Emily releva la tête, surprise, alors que le jeune Harry nageait dans la plus totale incompréhension. Un jeune homme de Gryffondor apparut quelques secondes plus tard.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Professeur?

-J'ai pour vous un nouvel Attrapeur, et une jeune fille qui a sa place dans l'équipe.

-Des premières années? s'étonna-t-il.

-Oui.

-Mais même... Ils n'ont pas de balais!

-Je m'occupe de ça. Montrez-leur les règles, regardez-les agir sur un balais, je crois que nous avons une chance contre Serpentard cette année!

-Bien. Donc ce soir, au terrain, à dix-neuf heures, d'accord?

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent un regard excité. Des premières années? Au Quidditch? Pour Harry, ça ne lui disait pas grand-chose, mais pour Emily, c'était une chance de se démarquer à travers sa grande famille.


End file.
